


Heads or Tails

by Highly_Illogical



Series: Kowalski Family Snapshots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Illogical/pseuds/Highly_Illogical
Summary: Set in a post-movie universe where Jacob and Queenie got married by No-Maj law to fly under MACUSA's radar. SPOILERS if you haven't seen it, I suppose.Queenie reveals she is pregnant, and somewhere underneath his happiness, Jacob is worried. But with a wife like her, he doesn't need to say a word.





	

Jacob was beginning to grow used to having magic around him. Not that the wonder would ever die, but by now, it was a simple fact of life that even when the house was at its most normal, a few hints of its true nature would inevitably make themselves known: a moving picture of their wedding on the shelf, the only sneaky concession they’d made to the strictly No-Maj setting they’d chosen to escape MACUSA’s notice, Queenie’s old, well-worn collection of _Chadwick’s Charms_ from her school days, knitting needles ticking away in midair, working of their own accord on the beginnings of something yellow and too shapeless to make out what it was. It was a beautiful sort of madness, and he loved every minute of it.

Queenie strolled into the room, and at a well-placed wave of her wand, her knitting dropped lifelessly onto the armchair in a sad heap.

“Aww, why did you do that? It was kind of cute to watch.”

“And there’s your answer, honey. I’d really rather have no distractions.”

Uh-oh. Whatever it was, it sounded important, and like all important announcements, it made his heart beat faster. After all, there was always a chance that they’d been found out by the authorities and would be forced to separate, or worse, that Queenie would suffer consequences for their attempt at a life together—consequences of the irreversible kind.

“Now, now, sweetheart. Pessimism doesn’t become you.” _Of course_ she’d know he was worried. “It’s good news, I promise.”

He exhaled loudly in relief. “Then I can’t wait to hear it.”

“You might want to sit down.”

What kind of good news warranted that? Surely not…? But he hardly dared finish that thought, even though he knew full well she’d already picked up on it and was smiling knowingly at it, whether in confirmation or gentle teasing, he couldn’t tell.

He motioned towards the armchair to free it by hand, but she prevented him, her barely-started work hopping obediently into the basket by its side, and he plopped down with a tenth of her grace, waiting.

“I… I didn’t want to tell you until I was absolutely sure, but it’s no use delaying any longer. I’m pregnant, Jacob.”

And he thought finding out about magic was his definition of shock. His thoughts were such a jumble he suspected even she couldn’t read them properly.

“Queenie, I… that’s… I mean… I really don’t know what to say.”

She perched precariously on an armrest, enveloping him in a one-armed embrace and putting a finger to his lips.

“Then don’t. There’s no need.”

He freed himself from her shushing finger. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way…”

He mentally smacked himself. When had she ever taken anything the wrong way? It was all, quite literally, part of her charm—no room for misunderstandings when she was around.

“I _am_ happy, you know.”

“Happy, worried sick, curious, and a thousand other things besides. I know. I am too.”

“How did it even…? What I mean to say is, I guess I’d never really hoped for it.”

Perhaps it was his British friend’s talk of subtly different physiologies, but a part of him had been convinced there was just enough of a gap between the two of them to deny them the perfect little dream of a family of their own. And yet, here she was, surprising him again. He should have known. It was what she did best.

“It’s not that unheard of. Sure, it hasn’t happened in a long time, but remember when I told you about the founders of Ilvermorny? They were a mixed couple, just like us.”

“There is one thing you never did tell me, though. Were their children wizards?”

She paused at that, and he dearly wished he could read her mind, for once.

“Actually, the history books say they had a pair of twin girls… and only one of them was a witch.”

It was his turn to be left momentarily speechless. “Do you mean to tell me it’s like… like playing heads or tails?”

Queenie held his gaze for a moment, her eyes searching. Perhaps she wasn’t in the habit of doing that with Dragots, but she evidently picked up a good enough definition of the simple game from his mind.

“Mm-hmm. Close enough.”

“How will we know? When will we know?” He held in the most important question of all, knowing there was no need to voice it.

“As for the ‘when’ and ‘how’, we’ll just have to wait and see. Sometimes they start very young, sometimes they’re late bloomers, and there’s really no telling what form their magic will take. Teenie used to get into every drawer and cabinet in the house, no matter how well Ma and Pa locked them.” She laughed heartily at the fond childhood memory, but it didn’t take a mind-reader to hear the ever-present hint of nostalgia.

“But strangely enough, the only question I can answer is the one you didn’t ask. Don’t you ever think, even for a second, that I’ll be disappointed if the child turns out to be a No-Maj—and you know that I’ll know that, so just don’t. Having a baby of our own is already magical enough.”

He sighed. “So… heads or tails, eh?”

“Heads or tails. But there’s no doubt it will be a special child, no matter which side is facing up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this out of my head!  
> I have no explanation for this other than the world needs more Queenie/Jacob shipping, right. Now.  
> Oh, by the way--if you happened to follow the 2014 Quidditch World Cup on the old Pottermore, there was a Kowalski on the USA national team, that's all I'm saying.


End file.
